Parallel Fates
by meiling2086
Summary: Sakura is now a fullfledge teenager, beginning her last year of Senior High, but fate has something in store for her that she would never had suspected of from Clow Reed. Bonds between two lives are challenged. Follows anime and manga plotlines
1. Ordinary Day :: Things To Come

**Cardcaptor Sakura  
Parallel Fates**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, and other licensees. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters in this fan fiction are rightfully mine. I created them! Anyone steals them will get a whooping!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit is accumulated while on this venture. My boredom seeks to fuel me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day/ Things to Come**

* * *

Tsukimine Shrine had never looked more splendid on a starry night. The lanterns lit down upon the winding stone-cobbled roads, leading to the giant oak tree that stood proudly in the temple's core. Its branches swayed amongst the wind's perpetual dance as the green foliage above illuminated in a bright glow. I stood by the gates, the wind blowing ever so softly against the cherry blossom trees of the gardens, their petals floating around me. My guardians stood on each of my side, lingering anxiously beside me, and yet anticipative of the event unfolding before us. The wind began to blow strong gusts, and the lanterns began to dim sharply. 

Flashes and barrages of images began to ring through the shrine, the pictures chiming to a music box echoing though the place of pilgrimage. A staff, three silhouettes, figures and shapes I have never seen before. Amongst the faint light emitting from overhanging lanterns, three dark figures stood atop the shrine's gates, two resembled my own guardians whilst the other stood tall, long robes flailing subtly despite the wild tempest. Images continued to appear, faster, brighter, the shrine befalling a scene of swirling dark clouds and flourishing wings. A force, a mystical atmosphere brewed a dark enchantment, an evil unimaginable.

The figure above the gates continued to stand in the wind, its eyes gazing at me with compassion and warmth. Yet a deep black pool rested from within its depths, emptiness, and an unrelenting void that consumed the soul. The night sky grew darker as the stars disappeared from above one by one, until, what was left of Tsukimine Shrine was only left in darkness.

* * *

"_W-A-I_!" 

The alarm clock rang through the room, its echoed chime bouncing against the pink walls surrounding the young youth in bed. The sunlight seeped through the blinds in small rays that showered over the head of the bed, whilst the chill of the morning crept down the curve of the young girl's spine. A loud yawn escaped her lips as her hand roofed over her mouth, stifling the intensity of her slumber. She grasped her hand over the clock, shutting off the consistent ringing and placing it over the bedside table. Her dreary eyes gazed around her room patterned in bright bands of the dawn rising.

"What was that all about?" she quietly asked herself, rubbing her eyes of sleep. She slowly turned to her bedside and eventually raised herself onto her feet. She stretched her limbs and walked towards her window, opening the shades as a shower of sunshine poured through the pane. She squinted momentarily from the morning light's brightness, awaking to another new day. With the amount of energy retrieved from her sleep, she paced towards her closet and reached for her school uniform piled within the confines of her less-organised wardrobe.

"Sakura-san! Breakfast is ready!" hollered a voice from below, the smell of breakfast catching her nose.

"_Hai_!" she replied, grabbing her school shoulder bag amongst the pile of clothes cluttered everywhere.

At her writing desk, a small shelf was left ajar, a small creature slept in deep slumber within its space. He mumbled in his sleep of sweets and desserts. Startled, Sakura turned towards the desk, staring at the little bundle sleeping within. He awoke slowly, standing from his bed and leaning over the shelf's edge.

"Is it morning already?" he asked drearily.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards her bedside drawer, kneeling over to face the little creature. "Hai, and it's my first day," she replied.

The creature flew leisurely out of the shelf, facing his master and best friend as he floated above her. Sakura slipped into her top, hurrying her morning routine as she ran towards her dressing table, giving her hazel locks a quick brush.

"You're really excited about your last year of Senior High, are you?" the creature asked inquisitively.

Sakura rushed around her room, finding her school briefcase and diverting her attention to her guardian. "Of course Kero-chan," she answered, with a cheerful smile across her face.

"You do realise your powers are growing stronger."

"_Hai_."

"And there is always a consequence to a magical response, especially increase of power. I'm only warning you for your own good Sakura."

Sakura stood blankly in confusion with a baffled look crossing on her face.

"I can tell," he continued in thought. "Those trials of practice you've been through caught my attention last year. Alongside Tomoyo's fashions and utilising your friend's vivid imaginative creations, your abilities have matured powerfully than in the past. There is a reason behind it. But what it is, I'm not sure."

Sakura stood in silence as she reflected upon the words of her guardian, reminiscing the growth and development of her magical abilities. Reasons unbeknownst to her filled her concerned thoughts of this mutual escalation of power, yet they forewarned a larger design.

The past six years of her life drifted by as a normal schoolgirl life. Now, she had transformed into a budding eighteen-year-old teenager attending what is her last year of Senior High: Grade 12. Albeit her normal life running by her for all these years, Sakura never neglected her magical abilities and powers of a Cardcaptor and Card Mistress of her Sakura Cards. To her, she felt responsible for the growing control and respect for the cards, and so continued to train every now and then in sharpening her skills as Card Mistress. Yet, a foreboding sensation ran through her, underlining her responsibility and transforming it into a matter of priority and preparation for a greater purpose.

Sakura's thoughts jarred under Kero-chan's impressions and concerns as she shook her head out of thought, smiling down at her little guardian.

"Kero-chan, I think it's your imagination," she reassured earnestly. "There isn't anything else that could happen in Tomoeda. It's been years."

Kero-chan's eyes saddened. "I know, but I'm just concerned," he counselled. "Just be careful."

Sakura nodded her head in response to Kero-chan's concerns and began heading for her bedroom door. Her dream was all she could focus on at the moment. The wild and frantic imagery that perplexed her own reasoning came to baffle her. She just could not point out the meaning behind it. Sakura did not want to worry Kero-chan about it either for it had been years since she had dreams of foresight. However, she could not help but to consider the possibility that her upsurge in power had stimulated this foresight. Yet, the time was too soon to judge, or pass on judgement, of the event and thereafter.

Sakura reached for her bedroom doorknob, ready for the day ahead of her. However, Kero-chan interrupted her train of thought, as well as her actions.

"_Ano_, Sakura?" he asked politely.

Sakura turned around to face her guardian. "Yes?" she asked.

Kero-chan scanned her for a while with a disconcerted look on his face. "Are you going to your first day in that?"

Sakura peered below, observing her uniform apparel for the day. She had slipped on her shirt, however she failed to change out of her loose pyjamas, the distinct pattern of teddy bears imprinted on its cotton fabric.

* * *

Below, within the kitchen of the Kinomoto household, Fujitaka was busy making breakfast and waiting patiently for the only residence left to arrive for the morning. 

"_H-O-E-E_!" cried a voice from above, Fujitaka's head impulsively swinging towards the ceiling. Although startled, he smiled in content regarding Sakura's habits, chuckling under his breath silently in the kitchen.

"_Ohaiyou_," greeted Sakura, finally reaching downstairs in full school uniform.

"_Ohaiyou gozaimasu_," greeted Fujitaka back, placing the breakfast meals upon the kitchen table.

Sakura walked towards him, laying her school briefcase by the table's legs and turning towards her mother's portrait, which had still stood upon the mahogany piece for all these years.

"_Ohaiyou_," she quietly addressed the portrait, her mother's never-ending smile returning her welcome. Sakura took a chair and sat by the table, the breakfast all readied and placed for the both of them.

"This looks great," she commented.

"Well, I'm glad," replied Fujitaka, seating himself opposite Sakura.

"_Itadakimasu_!" they both exclaimed in respect. As they began consuming their morning meals, Fujitaka gazed at his daughter with benevolent eyes and a contented smile.

"So, are you meeting up with Daidouji-chan today?" he asked.

"Not today," replied Sakura politely. "I'm planning on meeting Syaoran-kun by the end of the cherry blossom lane, if that's not too much trouble _Otou-san_."

Fujitaka nodded in reply, smiling contently at his teenage daughter. "Of course, there's no trouble at all."

Sakura smiled softly at her father's gracious acceptance. She had, for some time, grown a deep bond that she and Syaoran now shared. But, she had also fully realised of her father's approval of the matter, growing more accepting of her relationship with Syaoran. In all that was right, Sakura wished most people were as understanding and kind as her father.

The morning meal was consumed and the dishes were cleansed and cleared. Sakura rushed towards her front porch as she began setting her roller-blade gear and her roller-blades.

"_Itte kimasu_," exclaimed Sakura, skating out of the front gate and down the road.

"_Ittarasshai_," replied her father, watching her leave around the corner. Fujitaka stood by the semi-open gate as he slowly smiled contently to himself. From behind his tall figure, a transparent hand laid gently upon his shoulder, its light skin reflecting against the morning rays of sunshine.

"You've raised her very well, Fujitaka-kun," remarked a soft female voice behind him.

Fujitaka lowered his head softly, his eyes displaying warmth and tenderness. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Nadeshiko-san," he replied, turning towards the small figure behind him.

Before him stood his wife, Nadeshiko, shining upon him the same tender smile as her portrait had always displayed. She smiled contently and sweetly at her husband with supportive air resonating from her touch. Fujitaka gently returned the smile, facing his wife with utmost respect and love.

Much to Fujitaka's surprise and overwhelming emotions that ran through him, the sight of his wife created a storm of emotions within him, of sadness and happiness. It was from that time and onwards that he had the pleasure of seeing his wife despite the situation placed upon him. It was the sensation of being able to talk with her once again, even in death, to help him with what life had thrown in their family's way, and of future obstacles as well.

* * *

Sakura skated through the quiet streets of the morning in her neighbourhood, passing by many houses before reaching the cherry blossoms that ran down the long lane towards school. The trees danced above in the quiet breeze as their blooming cherry blossoms floated above her like snow. Whilst making her way down the lane, Sakura spun herself backwards in mesmerisation of the scene that unfolded before her eyes. The softness of the petals that fell from above rushed by her in a pink kaleidoscope against the blue skies. Gazing around the mystical atmosphere of the cherry blossoms, images flashed in her mind again of the staff, the figures, and the shrine amidst the serenity of that starry yet dark night. Although her body continued to skate down the lane, her face stood motionless as she waltzed into deep thought. 

_What's with that dream?_ she wondered, her eyes continuing to stare above her. _Is it true that Kero-chan might be right about this?_ Thoughts ran through her mind as the scenery before her sped slowly by her. Albeit the extremities of her concerns, she spun to face the lane and continued skating the path ahead of her. The words of Kero-chan and of her own dream experiences bounced around in her mind, the idea catching itself onto her mindset over the mystical matter.

Sakura shook her head in confusion as she held her face in fluster. Sighing faintly, she looked ahead of her destination, spotting a figure standing alone with a bicycle by his side. She beamed in happiness as she sped herself towards the end of the lane. Memories flooded back from her past morning travels with her elder brother, Touya, and always meeting up with Yukito whom used to wait for the both of them down by the path's end. The recollections of her old self transformed before her, as the figure replacing Yukito's spot turned around and smiled with content as she approached him. She slowed down to halt quietly, beaming her smile upon his presence.

"_Ohaiyou_ Sakura," greeted Syaoran, holding onto his bicycle.

"_Ohaiyou gozaimasu_," greeted Sakura back.

"Shall we?"

Sakura nodded happily as Syaoran hopped onto his bicycle and rode off alongside her. Both students paced themselves towards Seijou High as they conversed and waited for the day to unfold before them.

* * *

The school chime sang its melodic tone throughout the school as it signalled the beginning of the morn. Inside cubicle 12-B, everyone waited for the class to begin, the room filled with chatter and conversation. Syaoran and Sakura swung the sliding doors open and greeted the class within, most of the others greeting back to the couple. Both Sakura and Syaoran entered the cubicle together, looking around the classroom for any seating that was available to them. 

"_Ohaiyou_Sakura-chan," waved Rika standing by the large windows in the cubicle.

Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi turned their heads towards the couple as smiles appeared on their faces.

"_Ohaiyou_," greeted Sakura back.

"_Ohaiyou_," greeted Syaoran also.

"I can't believe we're all in the same class again," remarked Chiharu starry-eyed.

Sakura smiled softly in response as the same elated feeling rushed through her being. "_Hai_, it must be coincidence," she replied sincerely.

"This is great," remarked Naoko. "Our last year of Seijou High and we can end it with all of us together."

The group had been separated for the majority between middle school and high school, and as such, it had been quite some time the group ever got themselves together due to this division. However, Sakura felt pleased to have the last year of Senior High with all of her old-time friends. It was reliving the old days of elementary once again; with the exception of the group's change and growth over the years they have known each other.

Chiharu and Takashi were now in a budding couple relationship, almost on par with Sakura and Syaoran. However, Chiharu still had to always point out Takashi's lies that he still kept up with. Takashi, still the big fibber he had been, always found it more fun in that way. Naoko had broadened her creative horizons to new and high levels as she had always created most of the school plays within any given grade she attended. She had produced many wonderful performances, ranging from the romantic to the adventurous, and still had that knack for creative writing. Rika had always been the mature student out of the group, and to this day had always resonated a mature air towards others. In sense of it all, she still kept Terada-sensei's engagement ring since her years in elementary, and now wears the small golden piece of jewellery everywhere she goes, including school.

Sakura smiled once again as she looked around the large cubicle. "Is Tomoyo-chan in this class too?" she asked inquisitively.

"She's over there reading," replied Chiharu as she jabbed her thumb towards the end of the classroom.

A docile figure seated not too far from the group, her long hair flowing down her shoulders, and her eyes attentively engrossed in the thick narrative before her.

"She really is into those history novels," commented Naoko as Sakura cocked her head towards Tomoyo.

A wave of awkwardness washed over Sakura as she laughed faintly under her breath. "Well, that's Tomoyo-chan for you," she remarked.

Syaoran stood beside Sakura in amazement, yet with a blank expression plastered upon his visage. He sighed in mild content, observing Tomoyo from the distance that he stood.

"Did you know that back in the ancient days of post-war, ninjas were professionals in their field since their birth?" began Takashi with a matter-of-factly tone in his voice, capturing the attention of Sakura and Syaoran away from Tomoyo.

"_Hoee_?" asked Sakura out of curiosity alongside Syaoran staring at Takashi in interest.

Naoko sighed softly under her breath whilst Rika softly smiled. Chiharu, however, grew annoyed at another Takashi lie as her rage boiled within her.

"Back in those days," began Takashi. "There was a fortuneteller, who foretold that a huge war would wage against two clans even though they have both been allies from wars beforehand. One clan, hearing this tragic news, planned to retrieve every baby their clan had delivered and began their training then. Soon, years passed on and –"

"We all get the message Takashi-kun," interrupted Chiharu, grabbing Takashi's school collar with an arrogant look on her face.

Both Sakura and Syaoran stood in confusion as Chiharu dragged Takashi across the room towards their desks ahead of them.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it," Takashi reassured.

"That's the last thing they, or I, need," bluntly remarked Chiharu.

"Did he really mean that?" asked Sakura quietly.

Rika smiled upon her gullible friends in content. "You know Yamazaki-kun," she replied. "He would grab any small opportunity to fool one of you."

Syaoran sighed in ignorance and Sakura smiled in embarrassment realising Rika's implying remark upon the both of them.

"Sakura-chan," called a voice from behind, diverting Sakura's attention in its direction. Tomoyo sat by her desk with the novel placed before her on her mahogany desk. Sakura walked over towards her best friend and placed her briefcase on the desk neighbouring to her.

"_Ohaiyou_ Tomoyo-chan," greeted Sakura as Syaoran followed her lead towards his desk.

"_Ohaiyou_ Daidouji," waved Syaoran, seating himself in front of Tomoyo. She smiled softly in content.

"_Ohaiyou_," she replied. "How have you both been?"

"Wonderful," replied Sakura. "It's great to finally see each other at school now."

Syaoran nodded in agreement with Sakura's joy. Tomoyo smiled at the warm reception.

"_Hai_," she concurred. "It's great to finally spend some time together."

The room lowered in voice as the class teacher entered into the bustling room overrun with teenage students. Everyone took to their seats, readying their minds for the new school year. However, towards Sakura's amazement, her eyes focused on the teacher's reposed demeanour. His familiarity within the young girl echoed early thoughts in her mind, reminiscing old memories of her elementary days.

_It can't be,_ she thought inwardly.

Although class arrangements surprised her enough for the start of the day, the presence of the class' home teacher astonished her in her thoughts as Terada-sensei placed his papers on the stand. He flipped through numerous amount of paperwork and stood before the class with a confident attitude and a smile upon his youthful face.

"Well, it seems there are a few familiar faces around here," he assumed as he gazed over the class of teenagers. "I hope this will be a delightful and wonderful experience for all of you, as final-year students of Seijou High."

Students faintly rose in voice with anticipation of the coming year. Sakura sat apathetically upon her seat as her eyes stared off into the desk before her. Thoughts of the morning discussion between herself and Kero-chan began to emerge into her mind once more. Syaoran turned towards Sakura, watching over her anxious air and also feeling tension from within her. The day began apprehensively for Sakura, despite the everyday normal consequence that is life.

* * *

School progressed normally, regardless of Sakura's mild concern over the morning's experience. The group had gotten to re-introduce each other and catch up on their recent activities and events from over the years. They had gotten to know each other all over again, although Takashi attempted many times to rekindle his tall-tale fibs throughout the day with Chiharu continually ceasing his many antics. But as everything has a beginning, all must come to an end and everyone bid each other farewell after this school day. 

The skies were still clear with the sun beginning to set above the horizon. As everyone departed school for their warm homes, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran walked towards the school gates among the groups of students passing them by. Reaching the curb of the street, the three stood waiting for Tomoyo's ride with Syaoran holding onto his bike, and Sakura suited in her roller gear.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo beside her best friend.

"Hn?" replied Sakura rolling along her roller skates.

"I've been working on another costume lately and was hoping you can try it on in action again. Would you?"

Sakura smiled awkwardly despite the dreamy grin Tomoyo had plastered on her face. She sighed inwardly and returned her smile in gentle repose.

"_Un_," she brightly answered.

Syaoran, standing beside Sakura, placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned in response to his gentle touch. Facing towards him, Sakura witnessed the concern and worry that was written across his face.

"You weren't yourself today," stated Syaoran. "Has something been on your mind?"

Sakura lowered her head towards the cement paving, her thoughts rushing through her mind in a blur. Despite the inner anxiety she felt, she perked up with a bright smile towards Syaoran.

"No, nothing's wrong," she replied. "I've just been thinking lately."

Although white lies never suited her well, Sakura had only felt self-conscious of how the day had unfolded concerning the morning. Sakura's mind had been wandering all day, contemplating on the details of events that had developed throughout the day. Did they connect together for a purpose?

Kero-chan's words echoed through her mind, his concerns of her growth in magical power secretly overwhelming her for the entire day. She was troubled, yes, but the situation of troubling others over such concerns would, in her mindset, create a worse case scenario. It was not too long for the three teenagers as a limousine drove up towards the curb and parked beside them. Female bodyguards departed from its glazed confines suited up with sunglasses and all.

"Daidouji-san," called one chaperon leading the young teenager to her seat.

Tomoyo bowed in respect and walked towards the limousine, entering into its softer interiors, as did her bodyguards. "Konbanwa," she farewelled as the limousine departed.

Sakura and Syaoran waved back as they watched the car drive off down the street and out of sight. The school had now turned empty, as most to all students had already disappeared from the school premises, leaving only the two young teenagers by the curb of the street.

Sakura turned to Syaoran as he did to her, both with smiling faces, the warmth radiating from their presence felt between them. After everything they had been through, Sakura and Syaoran both felt whole together. An on-going relationship blossomed between them for three years as the both of them shared a strong link between each other. Like Sakura, Syaoran also proceeded into practicing and honing his magical skills as a sorcerer and a warrior, physically and mentally. It was apparent that on some occasions, Syaoran would join Sakura in one of her many training battles against Naoko's creations to test his own strengths and abilities, and aid in finding his weaknesses.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura as she leaned her head upon his shoulder, savouring the time they had alone before departing off of school grounds. He looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"There is something wrong is there?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him, sighing deeply as she immediately dropped her eyes towards the concrete footpath below.

"You just didn't want Daidouji to know," he continued, reassuring her feelings inside.

Sakura raised her head towards Syaoran once more as she pulled away from the floor, yet did not look at his eyes. "_Un_," she quietly answered.

"What is it?"

Sakura slowly looked into Syaoran's eyes with concern filling her own. She breathed slowly in nervousness. "I think something's going on," she answered, pausing herself from any further judgements.

Syaoran stood in confusion, still keeping contact with Sakura's well being.

"I mean, I think somethingmight happen soon," she explained. "But, I'm not sure if it's just my imagination or not."

Concerned, Syaoran grew stern over the matter, his guess as good as any over Sakura's inner conflict. Placing his bike on its resting pedal, he immediately held onto Sakura's shoulders gently as he turned directly towards her.

"Sakura," he began. "If you feel something's wrong, please speak up. I don't want anything happening to you."

Sakura grew hesitant, yet she felt the warmth of affection Syaoran displayed to her. Albeit the concern Syaoran had shown and the reassurance he provided, Sakura alone could not find the right reasons for informing Syaoran over something so sudden. Let alone, something that had only happened just that day. Yet, she felt uneasy over the situation that could possibly be true.

"Syaoran," she began. "I… I had a… I had…" She began to stutter whilst Syaoran eyed her in calm disposition.

Despite the couple's discussion, the whirring of a car echoed in the distance as it drew closer towards the school. Losing their attention, both Sakura and Syaoran looked towards the sound of the engine as it stopped abruptly by the street's curb, scaring the two young teenagers. Both Syaoran and Sakura jumped in surprise as Sakura held onto Syaoran's chest whilst Syaoran clutched her in his arms.

The blue Honda stood beside them as the windows rolled down by its passenger seat, revealing a familiar young man in the driver seat.

"_Konnichiwa_," replied the driver his wryly grin shining at the couple's scene.

Recognising the driver, Sakura turned cross and pouted. "_Onii-chan_!" she yelled in aggravation. "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?"

Touya smirked once again at his sister's display. "No problem, _Kaijuu_," he teased.

Sakura began to fume under pressure. Despite being a teenager, she still had to deal with her older brother Touya still calling her a monster.

"Come on, jump in," he said, opening the passenger door.

Sakura's anger withered away as it was replaced with confusion. "_Hoee_?" she asked.

"_Otou-san_ asked for me to get the groceries and pick you up on the way."

The recent turn of events caught her off guard as she turned towards Syaoran still somewhat catching his breath from the sudden fiasco. She sighed inwardly due to her brother's presence, yet still wanted to tell Syaoran about her troubles.

"You can tell me later," reassured Syaoran, catching Sakura out of her small trail of thought. "I'll be waiting."

Sakura gently smiled at Syaoran, as did Syaoran returning her smile. She entered her brother's vehicle, closing the passenger door behind her. It was times like these that she wished everyone were like her father, accepting. The majority of the time she took just entering the car was filled with icy daggers and glares from both males present. She only hoped one day they both got along with each other.

The two teenagers bid their farewells as Touya began to drive down the street. Sakura looked back at Syaoran from the side mirror as she watched him mount his bike and cycle away from the school. The questions that popped into her head began to circle. How would she tell him of her dream? How would today be any way significant of that? She only had time, and only time would take her.


	2. Most Unlikely Welcome :: Surprises

**Cardcaptor Sakura  
Parallel Fates**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Cardcaptor Sakura_. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, and other licensees. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters in this fan fiction are rightfully mine. I created them! Anyone steals them will get a whooping!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit is accumulated while on this venture. My boredom seeks to fuel me.

**Author's Note:** There is some significance with the new names that have appeared in this chapter. Firstly, **Sayuri** translates into _water lily_, whilst **Jinshon** translates into _strong bear_. His surname isn't of any importance; it's usually just a surname.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Most Unlikely Welcome/ Surprises**

* * *

The afternoon was spent walking around the local grocery stores and picking out the list that both siblings were granted from their father. After a couple of hours doing so, the two strolled down the avenues as they headed for the car parked a fair distance away. Touya looked down at his sister as she rolled down beside him on her skates. 

"Why do you still hang around that brat?" spitefully asked Touya as he carried the majority of groceries towards his car.

Sakura immediately pouted in retaliation toward her brother's malice, inwardly sighing frustratingly.

"I mean, he isn't that important, is he?" Touya continued with an arrogant tone.

"_Onii-chan_!" reacted Sakura in defence, continuing to skate upon the floor beneath her. "Syaoran is important… to me! Can't you accept that?"

Touya looked away from his sister towards the distance ahead of them. A silence fell upon the two siblings as the tension grew slowly underneath their temperaments. They continued to travel towards the blue Honda. Touya lowered his eyes in concern, yet still with an amount of spite directed towards the boy that was Syaoran.

"Even till the end of time, I will not accept it," he answered nonchalantly. "But for you…"

Sakura's head turned towards her brother, now listening intently to his words despite his malevolent attitude towards Syaoran. Touya, too, turned to his sister, gazing over her with a warm glow.

"… If that's how you feel about it…" he continued. "… I'll try."

Sakura gently smiled up at her brother whom attempted to ignore the warm reception he was given.

"There's the car," he stated, breaking away from the caring atmosphere that enveloped them. "Come on, _Otou-san_'s probably waiting."

The two reached the Honda and packed the groceries into the boot of the car.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one, but not an uncomfortable one, as both siblings began to converse over many other things during the trip. As soon as the sun started to set, Sakura and Touya reached home with enough time to prepare dinner. Fujitaka greeted them as they began transferring the groceries from Touya's car into the house. As soon as the groceries were placed into the kitchen for easier storage, Touya bid his farewell to his family as he departed from his old home. Both Fujitaka and Sakura waved goodbye to their relative as he drove away into the distance. 

"He still always tries to take care of things," commented Fujitaka.

"_Hai_," agreed Sakura. "A little too much."

Fukitaka chuckled softly beside Sakura before entering his home. "Touya-kun just tries his best," he remarked calmly.

Sakura could not help but smile at her father as she continued to stand outside the house. Many things had changed over time whilst she was growing up. A great change was her brother deciding to move house. It was not long after he graduated from university that he made this life-altering decision. Plans were to move out of his family home and move in with Yukito at his home. The both of them begun permanent jobs as pharmacists nearby Seijou High, and still to this day still maintain their trade. They were both joint partners of the pharmacy, and both enjoyed their company there as the long-budding friends they were.

Hours had passed on during the day as both Sakura and Fujitaka cooked and enjoyed their large meals. The night fleeted away before them and both father and daughter bid their goodnights to the end of a busy day. Sakura walked into her bedroom as she sighed lethargically. The little creature floated towards her tired face, suspending his small body in the air.

"So…" began Kero-chan, floating before her. "… where's-my-cake?"

Sakura gazed up at Kero-chan from her lethargy, sweetly smiling at the little guardian. "Here you go," she replied, handing a small plate of cheesecake upon her desk.

"_Yosh_!" exclaimed Kero-chan, diving in delight. "Cheesecake!"

Sakura gently smiled upon the little guardian as he scoffed the delectable sweet. She waltzed herself towards her bed, falling upon the soft mattress below her form, the bed fashioned in her old white sheets and pink blanket. She began to wander in deep thought atop her bed with her short hair sprawled below her head, offering an extra layer of comfort above her pillow. She soon had withdrawn herself from the reality happening around her. She turned towards her book, opening its covers and looking upon the cards that were kept inside. She stared at them blankly as she picked them up from the book, flipping through each one in its full deck. Silence seemed to engulf everything around her, not a sound was heard or could be heard as she continued to contemplate over the events that circulated her mind.

_Could it be possible?_ she began. _Could there be more to this than I know? What is it telling me?_ Sakura's eyes began to feel heavy as her eyelids dropped over her line of vision. She yawned placidly and placed the cards back into their deck within her Sakura Book once more.

Lifting herself out of bed quickly, she stretched her limbs and turned towards Kero-chan whom had already finished his sweet meal. He rubbed his full stomach in circles with huge delight, a smile crossing his face in happiness.

"Now that was great cheesecake," he complimented.

"Glad you liked it," flatly replied Sakura by her bed.

Kero-chan glanced towards Sakura from the desk as he observed the concerns that rippled deep within her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Kero-chan, floating to meet her face-to-face.

Sakura shook her head vigorously and smiled gently, out of thought. "I'm okay," she replied. "Tomoyo-chan asked for another night of magic with her new costume she made, that's all."

Kero-chan perked his head in curiosity. "Really?" he asked. "Do we need to be…?"

Sakura shook her head in reply before he finished his question. "Tomoyo-chan just wanted me to model, that's all. She, Syaoran, and I are heading for the park tomorrow."

"Well good luck on your practice." Kero-chan yawned widely as he stretched his little limbs in the air. "I'm pretty tired anyway. That cheesecake can make you pretty sleepy."

Sakura smiled as she watched her guardian glide over to his bed and slipping into his small covers.

"_Oyasumi_ Sakura," he said as he drifted into sleep.

Sakura switched off the bedroom lights, yet turned on the lamp by her bedside. She gazed upon her desk as she witnessed the items that lay above its face in an organised fashion. Upon the many things that adorned her desk, her eyes met a portrait that stood the brightest of them all. It was an old photo, a family photo that was taken many years back when her mother, Nadeshiko, was still alive and well. She smiled upon it as she gazed at the image within the frame. Sakura had a hold of this particular family portrait for a few years, during the period of her life when her brother, Touya, was moving out into Yukito's humble abode. Fujitaka decided to clean and refurnish his old study, placing many things into boxes for future references. Sakura aided her father in his clean up and it was here they both stumbled across a small box filled with old photos of the family. Memories recollected and cherished, Fujitaka presented her with a family portrait that included everybody in the photo, including herself as a little baby.

Sakura picked up the frame and sat by her bedside as she stared upon the photo with content eyes, stroking the glass pane that concealed it within. She looked over to Kero-chan who slept soundly in his small quarters, mumbling on many sweets and foodstuffs in his sleep. She giggled as she placed the frame her bed-top in the dim-lit room.

"_Oyasuminasai_ Kero-chan," said Sakura, tucking herself into bed.

* * *

The house had fallen quiet in the night, yet a bedroom light still glowed faintly through the blue curtains that shielded the world from within. Fujitaka sat upon the large double bed with a growing concern weighing upon his mind. His head lowered in thought procuring insight, yet he sighed and sat in silence as he watched the wind blowing gently against the blue draperies. A glimmer of light emerged beside him as a figure transpired on his bedside, with her wings spread across her and holding his hands within her own. 

"What's the matter?" asked Nadeshiko with sad eyes.

Fujitaka returned her gesture as he clasped his hands over hers.

"Something doesn't feel right," he replied, turning his head towards his beloved wife. "I'm worried about Sakura-san." A hand rested upon his cheek as Nadeshiko peered into his eyes with the softness that she possessed.

She gently smiled and leaned in to lie upon her husband's shoulder in comfort. "You've noticed yourself too," she assumed.

Fujitaka gazed over at his wife with overwhelming eyes as she raised her head to look at him once more.

"Sakura-chan has some things on her mind," she continued. "Things that she needs to understand for herself."

Fujitaka, with unease shadowing over him, looked at Nadeshiko with concern. She only smiled at her husband as she rose from the bedside, kissing her husband goodnight upon his forehead.

"Don't worry," she quietly reassured. "Sakura-chan isn't alone." Nadeshiko floated above him as he followed her with his deep auburn eyes before she faded away in heavenly light. Her smile stayed with her as she disappeared with Fujitaka's thoughts questioning her last words of the night. For a mild silence, a slow moment, he smiled as he gazed above the room.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," he thanked before readying himself for the empty bed. Within the dimly lit room, Fujitaka quietly slept the night with no qualms. Nadeshiko appeared once more as she sat quietly beside his sleeping figure with a hand over his head, smiling down upon him.

* * *

The next day began like any ordinary day for everybody else. Unfortunately for Sakura, she had woken up late that day and rushed through the morning after a fast breakfast and dashing around the house before leaving for school. Sakura departed her father with a farewell, rushing down the street lanes as fast as her roller skates could take her. Cherry blossoms passed by as a whir of pink and blue mingling together in unison, yet opposing each other, almost clashing against one another. The rush of the wind raging by Sakura blew against her short-cropped hair as it wavered behind her, the petals falling past her in colours. Halfway through the lane, Sakura skidded herself to a halt, recalling a past reflection out of the blue. 

"_Wai_!" she yelled, realising the thought. "I'm supposed to meet with_Onii-chan_!"

The conversations yesterday included many subjects, yet Touya had asked her over before school to insure that she would not be late for either. Taking off towards the pharmacy, she sped towards the markets at top speed. Once again, everything from the street, people, cars, and objects all became a blur. The myriad of colours whizzed by Sakura as she skated down the paths avoiding obstacles everywhere.

"_H-O-E-E_!!" yelled Sakura as she crashed into a walking bystander turning around the last bend.

Both girls landed in a heap beside each other, overwhelmed by the sudden accident that had occurred before them. Sakura, cringing under the pain that reverberated through her body, held her rear gently.

"_Gomenasai_," apologised Sakura, lifting her head towards the casualty. "I didn't see where I was… huh?"

The stranger beside her gingerly patted both her head and rear, also experiencing the same aches that Sakura had. She looked up towards Sakura as the both of them met eye to eye. Sakura skimmed over the stranger's appearance, noticing few things about her. Light hazel hair was disorderedly thrown around atop her head, giving off the bed-hair look. Her honey-coloured eyes stared back at her clumsy assailant, its yellow-orange glow brightening her face despite the pain. The casualty shook her head, composed herself towards Sakura as she rose and stood upon the gravel floor below them. Beside her, she picked up a small sky-blue shoulder bag, adorned with blue crystal beads that decorated its outer skin. Sakura watched her tower over her as she brushed her clothes from the fall. With an outstretched hand, the stranger offered Sakura a helping hand from the floor.

"_Hoee_?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

The stranger gently smiled upon her with a kind façade. "It's okay," she remarked calmly. "I should be more careful next time."

Sakura, confused, accepted her hand and was pulled up from the gravel paving below. She too dusted off her uniform and fixed up any discrepancies in front of the guest in question.

"Next time I'll watch where I'm going instead of the sky," she joked, chuckling softly.

Sakura realised the light nature the girl possessed and so smiled at her, returning her gesture with a handshake. "_Gomenasai_. I shouldn't have been skating that fast."

"No, no," reassured the girl. "It's my first time here and I don't know my way around very well. So, if I knew where I was going, we wouldn't have crashed into each other like that."

"Oh, you're new in Tomoeda?"

The girl nodded her head in reply.

"Well, it's great to meet you," greeted Sakura happily. "Maybe we could catch up sometime?"

"I would like that," agreed the girl. "A guide wouldn't hurt. I thought I wouldn't find anyone up to it." Sakura stood baffled by the girl's reception, yet the thought crossed her mind once more.

"Oh, I got to go," exclaimed Sakura in panic, shocking the company before her. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again, _ne_?"

"_Hai_, but not as rough, _ne_?" the girl replied jokingly.

Both of them giggled and soon bid their goodbyes to each other as Sakura's acquaintance jogged off down the lane. Turning towards her brother's pharmacy, a glint caught her eye below her on the concrete footpath, causing her to pick up the ornament laid upon the gravel pavement. She inspected the piece of jewellery closely, taking in the craftsmanship and detail it displayed. Its golden frame reflected against the rays of sunlight above her as it shone its golden sheen brightly. Sakura continued to gaze upon the small trinket, a locket of some sorts that was shaped like a heart. An inscription was found upon the golden metal, catching her eye as she read its engraved word.

"Sa… yuri," she softly read. She looked up towards the lane as she turned behind her to find the girl already gone from sight. Sakura sighed inwardly as she placed the golden locket inside her suitcase for safekeeping in hopes of finding and returning it to its rightful owner.

Sakura continued around the curb and reached the pharmacy in time. The store itself was a mediocre-housed building and not something to talk about. Yet, Sakura knew business was not difficult for her brother and Yukito as they had been growing prosperous since the start of their pharmacy. She skated into the store and stood by the counter patiently, looking around the store she had come to familiarise with. Glass shelves decked the walls and occupied many different medicines of new and old worlds, either traditional or manufactured. The pharmacy was filled with many types of remedies with the counter itself displaying a few available to customers. Sakura gazed upon the many bottles and boxes around her as she silently pronounced a few while she waited for her brother.

She knelt down below the counter, observing the variety of things displayed through its glass window, orderly placed in organised fashion. From behind, a familiar person arrived at the counter with a gentle smile on his face.

"_Ohaiyou_ Sakura-chan," he happily addressed.

Sakura diverted her attention towards the top of the counter as she rose herself from below. Yukito smiled at her with a calm demeanour, adding warmth in his presence.

"_Ohaiyou_ Yukito-san," replied Sakura. "Is _Onii-chan_ here?"

"He's just out at the back. I'll go get him, _ne_?"

Sakura nodded in response as Yukito walked back into the back storeroom of the pharmacy. Soon, Touya emerged with his indifferent face.

"Well, I'm here," said Sakura evidently. "So what is it you have to tell me? I'm going to be late for school."

Touya disappeared below the counter as Sakura looked over in curiosity. Emerging from the counter, Touya placed a small package tied with simple string and covered with brown wrapping paper. It was a simple parcel that was almost the size of a book. He handed it to Sakura as she inspected the package curiously.

"Not tell, give," corrected Touya. "My week's pretty busy and I don't have the time to give this to _Otou-san_. Could you do me this one favour and give it to him?"

"_Hai_," answered Sakura as she gently placed the small package in her suitcase. "What's in it?"

"Beats me," he replied. "But you better give it to _Otou-san_."

Sakura pouted at his parental order, yet she smiled at him warmly. "_Hai_," she replied. She took a glimpse at her watch, observing the time and panicked at what she saw.

"I'm going to be late!" she yelled, skating outside of the store in haste. Shortly, she returned inside bidding quick farewells to both men before she fled the scene once again.

Touya sighed grumpily at her sister's lack of organization, yet Yukito smiled sincerely at his best friend.

"You put too much pressure on Sakura-chan," he stated.

Touya turned towards his best friend with an arrogant air. "_Oi_, if she were half as organised as she is now, she wouldn't have this over her," he remarked.

Yukito continued to smile as he walked towards the storeroom once again. Touya looked over at the empty door of the pharmacy as he rubbed his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

The school bell tolled with its chime ringing throughout the morning. The students rallied up into their respective classrooms, all seating themselves on their desks. The rooms echoed with many voices filled with conversation with slight resonance bounding through the halls. Classroom 12-B was no exception with its numerous students congregating around each other. Sakura ran through the halls towards the classroom, sliding the doors open as she finally reached the room. 

"_Ohaiyou_!" she greeted with a grin on her face.

"_Ohaiyou_Sakura-chan," replied Tomoyo. "You made it just on time."

Sakura walked over to her seat next to Tomoyo and placed her case atop its wooden face. "_Hai_, I had to meet _Onii-chan_ this morning," explained Sakura smiling at Tomoyo. She turned towards Syaoran with that bright smile, yet he did not turn to face her. Her smile faded away from her face as she stood gazing at his motionless figure.

Syaoran sat focused and grim on his desk with his head resting upon his hands in concentration. His face was taught under constant alertness as he stared off towards the front of the room. Sakura continued to stare at Syaoran's sudden grave behaviour as she placed her hand upon his arm.

"Syaoran?" she asked humbly as her touch and voice broke his serious stupor. "Is something wrong?"

Syaoran gazed up at Sakura. He smiled reassuringly, realising his recent behaviour and lifted a heavy weight off of Sakura's shoulders. In return, he held onto her hand upon his arm comforting her. She gently smiled at him, sighing silently to herself in repose. The students rushed to their seats as Terada-sensei entered the classroom, Sakura finding her seat next to Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan," whispered Tomoyo quietly, catching the young teenager's attention. "I'm hoping you'll be able to try out that new outfit tonight."

Sakura nervously laughed under her breath as she nodded the notion to Tomoyo's delight. Tomoyo giggled quietly under her breath, excited about the events to unfold. Terada-sensei addressed the classroom of the upcoming events, news, and so forth continuing down the line of updates for the class. He then fixed up his tie and faced the class with an amiable look to his visage.

"Class, I have some great news," he announced. "Today we are introducing a new transfer student into our class for this year, and there may be more coming along soon as well, so be sure to note that we do not have a full class yet."

_A transfer student?_ thought Sakura with her head hung towards the wooden desk in front of her.

The students of Class 12-B began to chatter, whisper, and mumble in the room of such sudden news as the echoes arose once again. The news caught everybody by surprise, except for one who sat there sternly. Syaoran endlessly stared solemnly in his own little world, unmoving and non-fazing. Sakura, catching attention of Syaoran again, anxiously gazed at him with concern forming inside of her like butterflies in one's stomach. Yet the tense feeling stretched further from within, almost hanging over her like a cloud. She felt tingles everywhere, and strangely, it felt familiar, a long-lost feeling she had not felt forever. A small trance seemed to overwhelm her with a mystical air surrounding her and smothering her, falling slowly.

"Sakura-chan?" came a whisper beside her, breaking her track of thought.

She turned towards Tomoyo who gazed at her with eyes filled with unease. Sakura slowly smiled at her best friend reassuring her of her well being, yet she still felt troubled over Syaoran, still seemingly trapped in his own mind.

_Something's not right,_ he thought, his eyes focussed towards the front of the classroom._What is this?_

"Now, now," hushed Terada-sensei waving his hands in motion. "Settle down. I'm sure you're all excited about this, but let me start by introducing our newest edition to the class." He turned towards the door beside him, signalling to the student waiting outside in the hall. The class watched in anticipation as he waltzed into the classroom.

He looked sensible, a young teenager with an aura about his being and presence. Yet, in such an intense air, his gaze was cordially inviting and calm. He stood before the students, a boy no taller than Syaoran, with his uniform suited up in top form.

Sakura felt a faint presence, not such that it struck her, but a gentle and kind impression had established itself. The room seemed to dim down in colour and sound as she gazed upon the youth before the room. A feeling down in the pit of her stomach echoed through her body. The atmosphere began to thicken once again. She looked towards the young teenager with a fiery yet warm aura surrounding his body.

_Nani?_ she asked. _What is this feeling?_

Despite her prevailing and confusing thoughts, Terada-sensei wrote upon the blackboard behind him, presenting the youth's name on its surface.

"Let's all welcome Ji Jinshon to Seijou High," introduced Terada-sensei as he turned towards his class. "You may seat wherever you please."

Jinshon nodded his head in respect and walked towards an empty desk in the room. Sakura watched as he sat before her, taking up the seat with polite mannerism.

"Now class," began Terada-sensei. "I want you all to attempt the questions I've written earlier on the board. I'll return very soon."

The now high school teacher left the classroom, leaving the students to go on with the work given or indulge in the company of the new student. Jinshon began to set up what was needed for the day as a hand reached out towards him in a welcoming gesture.

"_Ohaiyou gozaimasu_," greeted Naoko before him. "Welcome to Seijou High."

Jinshon replied to the gesture as he shook hands with the teenage girl that sat a desk before him. "_Domo arigatou_," he replied. "It's nice to meet you."

Naoko was taken aback by the greeting, surprised at the given remark of the exchange student. "You speak Japanese fluently."

Jinshon answered with a smile. "This isn't my first time here in Japan."

"Were you born here?" asked Rika, including herself into the curious conversation.

"No," he answered. "My first visit was to Shinkowa, somewhere over to the north of Tokyo. I moved here a few years back living there. I only arrived here in Tomoeda a few days ago."

Both Rika and Naoko immersed themselves in the young man's story as they hung on every word. Despite the attention, Jinshon felt calm and collected. Intrigued with the barrage of questions, he spoke politely and granted the girls their fair share of answers. However, inner turmoil transpired beside him in the form of another student.

Syaoran's eyes pierced into Jinshon's presence, filled with distrust and distress. A strong aura emitted from within Jinshon that Syaoran could not comprehend. Conjuring his emotions, Syaoran sensed an inner strength of great proportions and a surge of magic that posed a threat to him, or at the very least, everything important to him. As Jinshon continued to mingle, Syaoran continued to glare imperviously towards this stranger.

Gazing at the back of Jinshon's head, Sakura's mind had come to terms with her intuition with one probable conclusion. Yet, she felt confused and lost. Jinshon's being reflected a force, or an impression that had completely vanished long ago. But at the same time, it was a warm and tender atmosphere that comforted her.

_A Clow Card?_ she thought. _No, that's not possible. It's different. _She looked up at Jinshon again, watching him converse with the many curious students in the class. The magic emanating from him caught Sakura unawares as the answer became clear.

_Eriol-san?_Her thoughts confused her more. Her life, thus far, had not been filled with magical threats or suspicious events, nor was there any individual to hold any such abilities. Yet, a magical pull continued to well inside of her. She gazed towards Syaoran's desk witnessing his display of suspicion. She only began to wonder and question this enigmatic air surrounding her. The conversations ran wild as students began to acquaint themselves with the newcomer. Jinshon, with a calm smile, obliged answering the questions he received.

"So, what's Shinkowa like?" asked Chiharu happily.

"Shinkowa's a lot like this town actually," Jinshon answered. "Peaceful, quiet, friendly. There are a lot of things in common between the both of them. I really can't tell that I've even left."

"Just your average little town, _ne_?"

Jinshon nodded his head in reply.

"So…" began Takashi with his hand upon his chin. "Where do you really come from then, Ji-kun?"

Chiharu pouted at her boyfriend with a stern face. "Takashi-kun!" she harshly remarked. "You don't ask questions like that!"

"I was only curious."

Chiharu, out of her temperament, began shaking Takashi by the neck furiously. The restless scene gained attention from most of the classroom inhabitants, as they were fully aware of the reputation of the relationship. Yet, amongst such childish tyranny, Jinshon's head lowered gravely, catching Syaoran's eye.

"Now you two stop it," lightly ordered Rika. "Let Ji-kun answer."

Jinshon rose with a light impression upon his face. "Oh, well," he began as he regained his composure. "I was born in the provincial districts of Hong Kong. Not too far from the city–"

"_Hoee_?" spoke up a voice from behind as it interrupted Jinshon's reply. He turned his head towards the softness of the voice finally discovering the young teenager behind him.

"Ji-kun, this is Sakura," introduced Chiharu, her hands still wrapped around Takashi's neck.

For the moment, he gazed queerly before the young girl, the both of them staring obliviously into each other's eyes. Breaking the silence, Jinshon reached out his hand, urging the good handshake towards Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_," he greeted with a gentle smile upon his face.

Sakura took his hand and shook timidly. "_Konnichiwa_," she slowly replied.

Jinshon smiled warmly, creating a comfortable atmosphere around the two of them. However, beside him, Syaoran watched their hands meet and shaking cordially with one another. An internal rage burned inside of him. It almost consumed him.

_Something's definitely not right!_ he thought extraneously. He continued to stare at Jinshon with the smile that crept upon his face almost too often. Darkness followed upon him that Syaoran could not possibly begin to imagine. He was a threat. A threat to him, to everything he cherished.


	3. Magical Presence :: Ambush

**Cardcaptor Sakura  
Parallel Fates**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, and other licensees. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters in this fan fiction are rightfully mine. I created them! Anyone steals them will get a whooping!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit is accumulated while on this venture. My boredom seeks to fuel me.

**Author's Note:** I've used some terms that describe Syaoran's magic. Translations are at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magical Presence/ Ambush**

* * *

The sunset shone brightly against the invading black sky and fleeting clouds above the park. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked casually through the empty paths with the comfort of the wind rustling through the trees above them. Tomoyo turned towards Syaoran with a question hanging above her head. 

"Li-kun?" she asked in a gentle tone. "Is there something on your mind?"

"_O_?" answered Syaoran in naivety.

"You didn't seem like your normal self."

Syaoran turned away from Tomoyo with his head lowered towards the gravel floor. Sakura, along with Tomoyo, gazed at Syaoran's silent reception in concern. Heavy anxiety weighed upon Sakura's mind.

The school day passed by gradually with the addition of Jinshon revealing more about himself. Despite Syaoran's bitter temperament, Sakura became quite good acquaintances with the new student, as did the rest of her circle of friends. However, Sakura noticed Syaoran's underlining bitterness towards Jinshon for most of the day, realising his intentions of not associating with him. She and Tomoyo subtly impelled Syaoran to mingle with the exchange student, regarding their similar backgrounds, but Syaoran delicately declined the offer and ignored the chances to speak with Jinshon.

"Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, breaking the little awkwardness between them. "It's been a while since you've gotten a costume out."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Hai Sakura-chan," she replied. "You would look so _kawaii_! I worked so hard on this one!"

Sakura laughed nervously at the sound of Tomoyo's infamous giggle. Out of his quiet stupor, Syaoran turned towards Sakura, disregarding the hostility that burned inside.

"Sakura?" he asked softly, diverting Sakura's attention away from a vivacious Tomoyo. "You had something on your mind yesterday. Are you all right?"

Sakura's face dimmed as she recollected the issue of her dream. Although, the turn of events had distracted her away from such concerns, yet her thoughts began to haunt rather than linger around her.

"_Hai_," she replied. "But I'll tell you about it a little later, _ne_?"

Sakura turned towards Tomoyo walking beside her. Syaoran gently smiled behind Sakura with understanding eyes.

"We're here!" exclaimed Tomoyo, stopping before an empty street curb. Both Sakura and Syaoran stood by the footpath alongside Tomoyo, eyeing a large van parked by the road. Without hesitation, Tomoyo happily opened the rear doors and popped into the van.

"Sakura-chan," she cooed. "Let's get you dressed."

Sakura sighed with a nervous smile as she followed her best friend inside. Syaoran turned towards the setting sun behind them, watching its fleeting light disappear below the trees. As he patiently waited, Tomoyo exited the van and grabbed his arm in a burst of excitement.

"She's not on this alone," she stated with a bitterly sweet tone.

Syaoran was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Tomoyo beside him as he was pulled lightly into the van.

"You're going to take part in this too," she announced.

"_O_?" spoke Syaoran. "But… I –"

"How else do I get you here without knowing." A smile crept onto Tomoyo's face as she politely shoved Syaoran into the large van.

The double doors shut behind them. Time passed on with the silence of the park ringing through its empty pathways. The sunset began to dim above as the night crawled into the sky. The first bright stars shone upon the black matted sky, decorating with glitter upon a dark blanket. Night fell.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" shrieked Tomoyo with stars in her eyes, holding her camera. "You look so beautiful!" 

Sakura emerged from the back of the van modelling Tomoyo's latest fashion string. The camera filmed the apparel, boxing Sakura within its viewfinder with a head-to-toe profile camera shot.

This time, she donned in a medieval look, sporting a sleeveless white shirt adorned with many decorative stitches that emphasised Sakura's form underneath the grey cape above her shoulders. The shirt stretched further below Sakura's torso as it acted as the remnants of a skirt flailing below her, somewhat inspired by Syaoran's old sorcerer attire from their youthful days. She also wore elbow-high elegant white gloves, adding a style of grace in Sakura's presence. Tomoyo justified the separation between the torso and sarong of the shirt with tied thick cords by her hips, as well as give the outfit a small touch with knee-high white boots to equalise the uniform's balance. A white headband was also placed atop her head, pulling back some of her flowing hair to display her face.

"This must be one of the best ones I've seen you in Sakura-chan," stated Tomoyo holding her cheek in admiration "White is a great tone on you."

Sakura's face blushed in shades of red, adding colour to the costume she modelled herself in.

"Ah, Li-kun," mentioned Tomoyo raising her camera towards the van.

Sakura turned around behind her, bearing witness to the uniform-clad young man exiting the large van doors.

Syaoran's dress, much to Tomoyo's delight, was a joint project with Sakura's own. His design, however, was quite different. He wore dark grey pants decorated with a white trims that ran down the legs. Over his bare chest, he also donned a large overcoat, also designed with white trims by its seams. The entire back was stitched in precision with many designs that equated with Sakura's decorative forms on her shirt. The addition of black gloves and boots created a set, along with a black bandana tied around his head, his wild hair overlapping above it.

Tomoyo chuckled lightly under her breath, still holding the camera in admiration of the couple before her.

"Li-kun, you and Sakura-chan are the perfect match," commented Tomoyo as she continued to film the couple together in their respective outfits.

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo through the viewfinder of the camcorder and nodded in agreement. Blushing lightly, Sakura also agreed with Tomoyo with a small twinkle of accord in her emerald eyes.

"Let's begin, _ne_?" asked Tomoyo as she began to walk towards the park.

The couple agreed to the notion and followed her lead as the stars began to twinkle faintly in the overcoming night sky. Both magic-wielders stood by the giant penguin slide in the centre of the park with the bright crescent moon overhanging above them. Sakura opened her hands with the deck of Sakura Cards, pulling out a few to be used for the night's presentation and training. Syaoran turned towards the bushes as Tomoyo hid away out of harm's way with her camcorder on the ready, the red light visible from the darkness ahead.

"Don't over do it," warned Syaoran concernedly.

Sakura looked up at him with a small smile, reassuring his troubles. She walked a fair distance away from Syaoran, giving herself room to perform her magic. As she began wielding her magic, a thought suddenly hit her halting the incantation she preceded. Her face began to fill with distress as her heart pounded inside of her chest and her face turned hot.

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran in concern.

"I was suppose to bring _Onii-chan_'s package home," she noted in embarrassment. "I guess it slipped my mind through the day."

Syaoran stood with an empty response in his posture as his head hung from his shoulders. He sighed inwardly, rubbing the back of his head involuntarily.

"Is it important?" he asked monotonously.

"_Onii-chan_ sounded like it was," mentioned Sakura in thought. She quickly summoned the Star Wand and, as quick as she had called forth the staff, she called upon one of her Sakura Cards.

"Mirror!" she cried, calling forth the card before her. The card appeared in thick mist, forming itself into Sakura's own image in school uniform. Sakura walked towards the card, holding her wand to her chest in an earnest fashion.

"I need to ask you a favour," implored Sakura sincerely.

"_Hai_?" asked Mirror with a smile.

"Could you please take _Onii-chan_'s package and hide it away from _Otou-san_?"

Mirror nodded her head in accord to Sakura's request and headed towards the van, finding Sakura's belongings inside. It was not too long for Mirror to emerge from within wearing Sakura's roller gear and carrying Sakura's school briefcase.

"_Arigatou_," thanked Sakura.

Mirror smiled and bowed to her Card Mistress, departing the group with a farewell. Mirror disappeared out of the park as she headed towards the Kinomoto residence.

"I guess I have to return home after this," stated Sakura as she gazed up at Syaoran.

Syaoran responded with a gentle and understanding smile, reassuring her concerns for the night. Sakura too returned his smile, also reassuring him for the night ahead. After the little mishap, Tomoyo walked up from the bushes she hid in and contently smiled at the couple before her.

"Now, let's start from where we left off," she happily suggested with a glowering face filled with admiration.

* * *

Sakura once again began wielding her magic against the blackness of the night sky above her with its crescent moon shining its light. She stood in procession with her hands held in front of her and her key in her hand. A bright glow emitted from the small ornament as it floated above her hands. A circle grew from her centre with the sun, moon, and star forming its magical barrier. 

"Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under convert. Release!"

Whirling smoke surrounded Sakura with her cape and hair blew against the wild airstream prominent in her summon. Nearby, Syaoran stood placidly unfazed by the commandment act of the key. Amongst the wild tenacity of the air surrounding them, his long coat blew against the wild rush, watching Sakura before him. The key within the squall began to shift in shape, as it slowly grew larger before Sakura's presence. She reached out for the instrument that floated above the ground, twirling its frame like a baton in her cheerleading days. She now held her Star Wand. By the end of Sakura's display, Syaoran followed after with a procession of his own. Holding up his charm before his head, a glow emanated from his hands as a shape began to form. A sword tangibly appeared before him. Swinging in circles, Syaoran balanced its weight against his strength, readying himself for the exercise.

Tomoyo's face glimmered in delight from within her green sanctuary. Stars glittered from inside her eyes as she continued to film the spectacle that unfolded before her. "This will be so perfect," she whispered whilst resting her hand upon her cheek. "So _kawaii_!! I'm going to make this one as dramatic as the last." With her camcorder in hand, Tomoyo watched through the viewfinder, enclosing the couple within its boxed confines.

"What shall it be today?" asked Syaoran.

"I've read up on a few of Naoko-chan's old stories over the summer break," replied Sakura. "I guess Tomoyo-chan had as well. Maybe that's where she got some inspiration."

Syaoran nodded lightly, signalling Sakura a positive response to her suggestions. She opened her hand with her deck of cards, selecting one necessary from the pile. She threw the Sakura Card in the air as it floated above her head gracefully.

"Create!" she cried, sending forth her wand upon the card's face. With a flash of bright light, the card began to form and manifest as the air began to rage once more around her.

Demonic-like wings began to form behind a blue-like sheen scaly body. Claws and teeth began to emerge, as did a long whip-like tail behind the large mass, brushed with stinging needles by its tip. Three long necks and heads finally protruded from the form, each one hissing and roaring in its awakening.

Sakura and Syaoran took steps aback from the large reptilian creature. They both gazed upon its impeccable size that equalled its ferocity and wrath. The three heads whipped in directions imaginable as they roared ferociously in the night sky, each portraying a personality of their own with the coloured eyes bound on each one: red, white, and yellow. Red-eyes threw its head back, flicking its serpentine neck swiftly with its jaws ignited in fire. Its breath shot forward towards the couple torching the air that hung between them.

"Look out!" yelled Syaoran as the both of them escaped the fiery inferno. He rolled along the ground, looking up towards the creature's summit. White-eyes stared upon the teenage boy and hissed at the sight of him, its snake-like tongue whipping in its jaws. Syaoran stood before the head and flicked out an ofuda from his coat.

"_Raitei Shourai_!" he yelled as he threw the _ofuda_ above his head. He positioned his sword before him as the ofuda attached to its metallic blade and culminated the incantation. A multitude force of lightning sent forth towards White-eyes, acting as a conductor for the rest of the triad. The creature bellowed in a high shrill within its trapped lightning cage.

"Sakura!!" cried Syaoran through the magical strain.

Sakura safely stood before the Hydra as it continued to stand in the electrical pain that surged through its body. She began to twirl her Star Wand before her, yet Yellow-eyes broke free from the lightning that encapsulated it. It hissed in relief and turned towards its second assailant before it. Sakura was taken back by surprise as she stared into the golden sheen of Yellow-eyes. Without hesitation upon its part, it threw its head back in a fiery display with the embers glowing from within its snout.

"Jump!" she exclaimed in hurry as tiny wings appeared upon her feet.

Yellow-eyes sent forth its scorching assault as it burned the air it travelled through. Sakura jumped away from the flames and landed onto the playground bars from vicious harm. She stared towards Syaoran as he strained under the magical strength he upheld. His face contorted in pain and fatigue as the Hydra struggled against the electrical currant. The lightning weakened and the Hydra broke free from its electrical confines. Syaoran knelt in minor exhaustion and caught his breath before standing upon his two feet. The reptilian slowly turned towards the boy with its eyes glowing fiercely at the young sorcerer.

Syaoran gazed towards the heads as he stepped back from the immense size of the beast. Its giant wings began to whip strong gales towards him, pushing his body against the ground he stood upon.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he covered his head from the raging wind. He began to run towards her despite the gales that pushed him, yet it was not long until the Hydra swung again, its tail swiping at the young boy. Syaoran ducked and rolled as he avoided the danger that had herald upon him. The spines grazed the gravel floor before its victim, producing deep marks upon the earth. Syaoran continued to evade the threatening situation, yet the Hydra maliciously attacked him to and fro.

The Star Wand rose into the air as it slammed against a card before its mistress. Sakura stood with a bright light once more with her face contorted within such power. "Shield!" she cried as a rush of air soared above her.

Surrounding Syaoran, an invisible barrier formed, preventing the Hydra from attacking him any further. Sakura sighed graciously for his safety, yet the Hydra's heads turned towards her in malevolent prowess. Sakura stood before the beast as the heads towered over her. All three threw their heads back in unison as embers glowed from within their slender jaws. Taken back by such a display, Sakura stood defensively before the Hydra, with a Sakura Card in hand. A flame-thrower flew towards her in great speed, catching her off-guard. The assault thrashed upon the playground in a burst of flames.

Syaoran stood before her, taking the risk from the safety of Shield. He faced the aqua-blue creature's assault and threw another ofuda into the air before him.

"_Sui Ryuu Shourai_!" he yelled, holding his summoning sword before him. Syaoran's magic began to whir and surround the couple upon the playground set. A strong rush of water formed a curtain before the pair. The blaze continued to shoot forth from the beast against the strong tide, creating steam rising from the wall of water.

Hiding inside the safety of distant bushes, Tomoyo continued to film the events that unfolded before her with her camcorder. Her eyes brightened and her face brimmed with delight as she watched the two magical pair battling together in her new outfits.

"This is definitely one of the best battles yet," she whispered to herself, sighing dreamily. "Sakura-chan would surely love to watch this one when it's edited." Tomoyo felt uplifted and warm inside as she chuckled to herself happily. She continued filming the course of the battle, watching the Hydra on its fiery assault.

"Sakura," warned Syaoran in strain. "I can't hold on much longer."

"_Hai_," replied Sakura as she flipped a card out from her deck. "Watery!"

Her Star Wand brightened upon the Sakura Card that floated above her. Water began to flow from above the Hydra as the young spirit took form amongst the sweeping ribbons of water that surrounded her. She dove into the blazing inferno, turning and twisting around the fiery breath as it transformed into steam. Watery charged into the Hydra's heads. It roared and shrilled as it lashed its three heads everywhere about it, attempting escape from the flooding raid. Syaoran and Sakura landed on the earth as they watched the dragon's aimless retreat against Watery. Once again, Syaoran called forth his magic, hoping to aid the process in eliminating the beast's fury.

"_Raitei Shourai_!" he cried as the lightning stimulated through the water that circled around the Hydra. The heads thrashed in pain with the combination of water and electricity running through its entire body.

"Freeze!" cried Sakura in a wisp of smoke.

The large spirit sprouted from above Sakura's wand. It flew forward towards the Hydra as it sprouted into a storm of frost that burst forwards towards the water that surrounded it. Ice trailed through the water paths, inter-weaving throughout the creature's lean slender body. The crystals took shape as the Hydra froze in place. The last frightening shrills echoed through the air, the ice crystals finally forming around the snout of Red-eyes. A marvel of its own creation, the Hydra towered above the pair as they stared towards the frozen statue.

Syaoran wiped away sweat that trickled from his brow and looked towards Sakura beside him. She too wiped her forehead, sighing in relief that the battle had finally ended.

"Good job," complimented Syaoran as he laid a hand upon Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled gently towards Syaoran. "_Hai_. You too."

Tomoyo emerged from her little shrub refuge with her camcorder in hand. A reassuring smile crossed her face as she paced towards the two magic-wielders in anxiousness. "You two were amazing!" she complimented with a dazzled look in her eyes.

Sakura smiled, as did Syaoran beside her. For very long they have been training themselves in this manner, taking the opportunity to fine-tune their skills whenever they can. Origins of the idea were very vague, but the two of them agreed to partake in such a ritual. It had brought them a lot closer together despite school hours, and gave them the time to focus on their magical prowesses.

Tomoyo faced the large ice statue above her. The crystals glistened amongst the moonlight with the Hydra frozen in time.

"Sakura-chan?" she inquired.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"Shouldn't you call back your Sakura Card?" Tomoyo pointed towards the immense figure that towered above them.

Sakura laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in a slight awkward moment. Slowly, the ice began to crack above the snout of White-eyes as an amber glow surfaced from within its ajar jaw. It breached its frozen prison, roaring in spite and bitter freedom.

Catching the trio off-guard, they stood before White-eyes as it turned towards the group with a deadly gaze. Sakura and Tomoyo held onto each other in fear with White-eyes bellowing another fiery blow from within its jaws. Syaoran shielded before the two girls with his sword and _ofuda_ ready.

"_Fuu Kei_…" began Syaoran as he motioned his strike.

White-eyes drew back its rage, confusing the three below of its sudden turn of action. It turned towards the distance of the park, eyeing above the trees as they rustled against the mild wind. At the sight of this, Syaoran lowered his guard and stared at White-eyes in suspicion. Both girls behind him slowly had let go of each other and too caught the attention of its distraction.

"What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"I don't know," answered Sakura in confusion.

Syaoran gazed towards the distance also as he picked up a presence nearby. The atmosphere turned for the strange with the additional presence of magical forces in the scene. A large figure floated above the trees, camouflaged against the sheen of the moonlight above them.

"Over there," directed Syaoran pointing towards the figure.

Wings sprouted from the figure as it lifted itself off from the trees below it. A cat-like form floated gracefully, clouded and shadowed by the night sky that enveloped everything below it.

"Kero-chan?" whispered Sakura as she continued watching the figure float before them.

White-eyes growled lowly under its breath, suddenly shrilling at the thing that hovered ahead. Fire began to glow from within, dispersing the fiery torrent from its slender snout towards the large black figure.

"Kero-chan!" yelled Sakura earnestly as the fireball flew towards the flying creature.

Angel-like wings shielded its body from the flames that scorched the air. The bright glow shone upon the wings as the flames clawed upon the floating figure. The fire turned to embers as it disintegrated into ashes before the apparition underneath the moonlight. A silence drew between the creature and the mysterious intruder whilst white embers glowed from within. Poised in its cat-like form, it threw the blaze towards White-eyes. Syaoran quickly grabbed the girls behind him away from the danger that had built upon them.

"Duck!" he yelled urgently. The three teenagers hit the gravel floor before them, covering their faces from the onslaught.

The white inferno scorched White-eyes as it screeched in agony, with its two other heads following soon after. The cracking of the ice melted away into droplets of water, creating a shower over the park as the reptilian apparition disappeared in white light.

Silence again ensued as the three rose from the ground. The park glistened in water droplets under the night sky, a myriad of stars on their own upon the earth. They gazed above them as a card slowly descended gently through the mild breeze. The three of them lifted themselves from the gravel floor, Syaoran helping up both girls.

Floating into the hands of its Card Mistress, Sakura looked towards the sky once more to find that the intruder had disappeared. She gazed upon the card in her possession, staring at the pattern that the Illusion Card portrayed itself upon the surface. An uneasy feeling washed over her. Her mind began to race in wildly in her head with questions rising and appearing everywhere.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded in reply yet thoughts still lingered above her mind. She continued to stare upon the card before placing it back into her deck.

"I don't understand," uttered Sakura, catching both Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Was that Kero-chan? He didn't hear me." Her mind wandered as confusion began to settle from within. The energy from the figure began to resonate from inside of her as its silhouette appeared in her head. Yet the aura that surrounded the being glowed differently. A foreign sensation flowed through her.

_Kero-chan?_ she thought. It was difficult to grasp, but Sakura could not describe the feeling. There was resemblance, but distance. There was similarity and difference that she could not fathom and collect in her mind.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, taking her away from her deep thoughts. With stern, yet soft eyes, he quickly reacted towards Sakura's uneasiness.

"We'll think about this tomorrow," quickly reassured Syaoran, seeing the slight stress placed over Sakura. "You can go ask him when you get back home."

Sakura looked up at him with a comforting smile as she silently agreed to his idea. "Arigatou, Syaoran," she answered.

"You better get some rest, Sakura-chan," softly spoke Tomoyo by her side as she pointed towards her wristwatch. "It's getting pretty late."

Sakura agreed as she turned towards Syaoran. As if reading each other's thoughts, Syaoran also agreed to Tomoyo's gesture and the trio began walking towards the van outside the park. The night grew darker, yet a dark figure stood amongst the thick canopy of the trees above them. Silver eyes stared upon their leave and glared at their presence.

* * *

The Kinomoto residence was peaceful except for the small sounds of a game echoing a certain bedroom. The light shone brightly from within, and inside its confines sat Mirror posed as her mistress, and Kero-chan facing the television screen. 

Mirror lay atop her mistress' bed as she awaited her return from her nightly battle and training. She looked around the room seeing everything that has changed throughout the years Sakura grew up to become to be. It was pretty rare for her to see anything from outside her confines nowadays, but she took for granted the times she could. The sights, the sounds, and the smells lingered in her mind, as did the touch of such things that she could not forever cherish. Mirror then sat herself up atop the soft mattress beneath her and stared towards the window in contemplation. Although such things were trivial to her, she still felt a certain joy when released; yet a saddening feeling enveloped her. For her, she could not reconnect with the one person who made her happy.

He could never recognise her anymore. It was only at some point of time where she could give subtle hints to reveal her true self in front of him. However, she knows of his true place now. Her mistress' brother, Touya, could never acknowledge her. His abilities and his source of magic power had disappeared, but she knew it was for the greater good. She held her face in her hand as a smile appeared from her face warmly.

Kero-chan busily played video games once more as he grunted with full-fledged concentration and determination.

"C'mon," he said, intensified eyes thoroughly at the screen. His paws continuously tapped against the buttons with all of his concentration aimlessly attentive towards the beeping and monotonous sounds blaring from the television.

Mirror laughed lightly at her guardian in amusement at Kero-chan's addiction to gaming. In spite of it all, she could never find what was so challenging about them, but she still giggled at the thought of it. She walked off towards the bedroom window and peered outside, witnessing the stars sparkling above her brightly. She smiled up at them as she continued reflecting her thoughts within her mind about the trivial things she could or could not comprehend. She closed her eyes, imagining the times behind her.

Suddenly, a silence fell upon the room. A silence that overcame her entire self as her mind wandered. A strange feeling engulfed Mirror from within as her body fell into a trance of some sorts. Her eyes turned empty as she opened them once more, a soft azure green shining dimly. She stood vacantly by the window, her body limp ad her mind departed from this world. Kero-chan's ears perked, averting his concentration away from the television screen.

"_Nani_?" he asked softly to himself, watching Mirror's body standing eerily. "Mirror, what's wrong?"

Mirror raised her head slowly as she turned to face her guardian behind her. Her form began to disappear and shift into her own as her long robes and hair floated gently above the floor.

"_Nani_?!" yelled Kero-chan as he stared at her. "Change back!"

Outside, a humanly figure appeared, its silhouette shadowed by the moon behind it. Wings stretched above its head as its slender fingers invited Mirror towards the window behind her. She began to turn around, answering to the silent call outside of the bedroom.

"_Oi_! Don't you even –" yelled Kero-chan as he headed towards Mirror. An unseen force blockaded the guardian's flight, pushing him away from the Clow Card's sudden trance-like state. His small body flew rapidly towards Sakura's closet as he landed amongst a heap of clothes.

"Mirror!" he called as he struggled to free himself from the mess.

Mirror blindly ignored the guardian as she continued to be pulled by this stronger force outside the room. She placed her hands upon the windowsill and pushed them open, allowing the large skylight free for the figure's entrance. It stretched its hand towards her face, softly placing its palm upon Mirror's cheek. The figure's slender and cat-like eyes radiated an azure violet, its soft look containing a mysterious air and a foreign magic beyond that Mirror has felt. The figure whispered words towards her with a gentle smile upon her face as she turned towards Sakura's briefcase atop her desk.

A golden locket emerged from within its contents, floating delicately above the briefcase and across the room. Kero-chan watched from afar the events that unfolded before him as the little trinket continued to float towards the window where Mirror stood.

"Yue?" he asked himself.

The figure gently clutched the pendent as it still held its palm upon Mirror's face. It smiled gently at her with its long sapphire hair glowing brightly against the moonlight behind it.

"_Arigatou_, young one," the stranger whispered as it removed her palm from Mirror's cheek. A slight gust of wind blew from behind it as its wings flapped gracefully. It flew swiftly from the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Mirror's body suddenly felt weak as her legs collapsed underneath her. She fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**Raitei Shourai**: King of Thunder, come forth. 

**Sui Ryuu Shourai**: Water Dragon, come forth.

**Ofuda** Term used for yellow incantation papers.


End file.
